New Mutants (Earth-616)
Official Team Names: New Mutants Team Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Organization Active Members: Former Members: Boom Boom, Cypher, Cannonball (Sam Guthrie), DJ, Dryad, Domino (Neena Thurman), Feral, Magik, Magma, Network, Rictor, Rubbermaid, Rusty Collins, Shatterstar, Skids, Sunspot, Tag, Warpath, Warlock, Wolfsbane Squad Era The team was formerly organized into various squads. New Mutants Squad: Formely mentored by Moonstar; Elixir, Icarus, Prodigy (David Alleyne), Surge, Wallflower, Wind Dancer Hellions Squad: mentored by Emma Frost; Dust, Hellion, Mercury (Cessily Kincaid), Rockslide, Tag, Wither Alpha Squadron: Formerly mentored by Northstar; Anole, Indra (Paras Gavaskar), Kidogo (Lazaro Kotikash), Loa (Alani Ryan), Network (Sarah Vale), Rubber Maid (Andrea Margulies) Corsairs Mentored by Cyclops; DJ, Dryad (Callie Betto), Quill (Maxwell Jordan), Stepford Cuckoos (aka Three in One), Specter (Dallas Gibson) Exemplars Mentored by Beast; students unknown Excelsiors Mentored by Iceman; students unknown Paragons Mentored by ?; Match, Preview (Jessica Vale), Pixie (Megan Gwynn), Trance, Wolf Cub Unnamed Mentored by Gambit: Bling (Roxy Washington), Flubber, Onyxx, Rain Boy Unnamed Mentored by Storm: Nezhno, other members unkonown Unassigned Students: Ernst, Gloom, Aero (Melody Guthrie), Hisako, Irina, Molly, No-Girl, Silicon (X-Men Students), Tantra, Tattoo (X-Men Students), Jeffrey Garrett Known Allies: Bird Brain, Gossamyr Known Enemies: Reverend Stryker, Purifiers, Reavers Total Members: 47 Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Origin Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, became increasingly worried after loosing several students. The first Thunderbird died on his second mission, and Jean Grey commited suicide during the "Dark Phoenix Saga". In a attack by the Brood, Xavier believed that all of his X-Men perished. He vowed not to put any more young mutants in danger, but his friend Moira MacTaggart convinced him to form a new team of adolescent mutants. He would only train them in the use of their special powers, and not send them out into combat. Xavier ended up recruitng five youngsters while protecting them from attacks by Donald Pierce: * Karma ,Xi'an Coy Manh, Vietnamese girl able to mentally possess others * Wolfsbane , Rahne Sinclair, Scottish girl with the ability to shift into a lupine form * Mirage, Danielle Moonstar, Native American girl able to create illusions based on others greatest fears or wishes * Sunspot, Robert da Costa, Brazilian boy who gained strength due to solar energy * Cannonball, Samuel Guthrie, American boy able to rocket through the air while near invincible That team later reorganized into X-Force. The training of mutants have restarted as distinctive squads mentored by an instructor. Place of Formation: Xavier Institute First Appearance: New Mutants (Vol 1) #1, Current Group New Mutants:Academy X #1 History Wolfsbane was reprimanded for having an intimate relationship with Elixir. The aftereffects of the House of M have thrown the squads into disarray as a number of the students are now powerless. One student, Hydro, was killed due to the sudden loss of his powers. Emma Frost has ordered the nonpowered students as well as Moonstar to leave the mansion. However, this turned to tragedy when members of Stryker's group fired a missle at a busload of students. The remaining members are being drilled intensely. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * X-Men External Links * References * ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:New Mutants